Metal Gear Battle Royale
by OmniShadow
Summary: This story is what you get if all the Metal Gear characters from MGS1, 2, 3, and PO are thrown on an island, and forced to fight for survival. This is just an idea I'm trying to throw around.


First off, I'd like to explain a little about Battle Royale, for those of you that have never heard of this story. In a nutshell, it is about a junior high school class of Japanese students that are kidnapped, and brought to a deserted island, provided weapons, and are forced to kill each other until only one is left standing.

If you are reading this story, you should know what Metal Gear Solid is.

I would also like to state (although this _should_ go without saying) that nothing at all in this story is canon to the series it is based from.

All Metal Gear and Battle Royale characters are copyright to their respective creators/owners.

Without further ado, I present Metal Gear Solid: Battle Royale!

* * *

"I hear it's amazing when the famous purple stuffed worm in flap-jaw space with the tuning fork does a raw blink on Hara-kiri Rock. I need scissors! 61!" 

Everything was hazy. Solid Snake tried to regain consciousness, but it was a painful journey for him. Every time he thought he was back at the world of the living, something just didn't make sense.

"I was a North American Fall Webworm in my past life. Those were the good old days… What were you in your former life?"

Still not there yet. He rubbed his head a little, and tried again.

"…Infiltrate… …the enemy fortress… …Outer Heaven! …Destroy… …the final weapon… …Metal Gear!"

…Close enough. His sight was staring to get a little sharper. The images were coming to his eyes. Something was appearing in front of him… It was a floor! A stone floor! It was all becoming clear to him now. He was knocked out, and dragged to… wherever this place was. But where was this place? Maybe looking up would solve this mystery.

Snake looked up, only to be overcome with more questions. He looked around, and gazed upon the unconscious bodies of many different people. Some of them he knew, and some of them he had never seen before. A few to name off were his two brothers, Liquid and Solidus, as well as his colonel's niece, Meryl, and long-time rival Revolver Ocelot. There were others, such as a blonde woman dressed in all white, and a very skinny man in leather and a gas mask. He wasn't a math expert, but he counted at least 25 people in the room.

The next thing he noticed was a collar around his neck. Having bad experiences with metal devices in the past, he felt it would be best for him to not fiddle with it. He had also noticed that he had no weapons on him.

People around him started waking up. They all had confusing looks on their faces. He was kind of glad he was the first to wake up. They all looked pretty stupid, with those clueless looks of theirs.

Next, a man was seen walking into the room from its only door, accompanied by soldiers.

"Morning, ladies and gentlemen. Nice to see you're all coming to. Now we can finally get started."

Snake noticed that it was the same voice he was hearing when he was trying to wake up. He wondered if what he said actually happened.

"To answer your question Snake, I didn't actually say those things," Campbell said with a playful smile on his face. Snake preferred not to think about how the colonel knew what he was thinking. It might turn his brain inside out.

"Well, I guess we can get started. You colorful people have been chosen to test run our new Battle Royale program. Basically, you are all instructed to kill each other off, until there is only one of you left with a heartbeat. I'm sure a good majority of you wont have a problem with this." Campbell had a grin on his face. He was already looking forward to this. It was freaking Snake out. Campbell had turned into a sadistic bastard since the last time they'd met.

"I have a question," Psycho Mantis blurted. "Not that I am complaining about the thought of killing my most bitter enemies and closest friends alike, but what the point of this whole…thing?"

"Good question," Campbell replied. "I'll answer you that if you survive. Now moving on. I'm sure a few of you have noticed the shiny metal collars around your necks. They provide many uses…to us. They help us monitor you, and they have bombs built in. If you try to pry it loose, it explodes. If you try to escape this island, it explodes. If I don't like the way you stare at me, it explodes. Get the picture? I don't think I have to explain why a bomb going off attached to your neck is a bad thing. Also, if we go 24 hours without anyone dying, they all go off, and nobody wins."

People started looking more confused. "We're on an island?" "What sort of sadistic son of a bitch invented this idea?" "We've been wearing these things without noticing for the last five minutes?"

"Now now, calm down guys. I know it's a little nerve-wracking when we can kill you with the press of a button, but you'll get used to it." Another grin flashed across his face. "Okay, now here's the deal. You're all going to be given a backpack. It will have random supplies, a map of the island, and a random weapon. Any more questions so far?"

"I have one." Otacon spoke up. "Meryl over there is your niece. Why the hell would you put her through this?"

"Good question, Hal. I guess you can say I just did it because I felt like it."

"But that hardly answers-"

"It's a good enough answer for you. Any more questions?" Meryl looked very depressed at the overall lack of sympathy she was getting from her own uncle right now.

"I have one," Psycho Mantis spoke again. He started waving his arms like a voodoo priest. "I am controlling your mind! I am exempt from this experiment of yours!"

"Sigh." Campbell seemed unaffected, making Mantis look like an idiot. "I have a plate in my head that prevents me from psychic manipulation. Do you have an actual question?"

"You _will_ heed to my commands!" Mantis continued waving his arms at Campbell like a lunatic.

"Do I have to set off your collar? Cut that out!" At this point, Mantis quickly stopped whatever it was he was doing.

"I have a question," Volgins turn to speak. "What awaits the victor?"

Campbell thought about his answer for a moment, and responded in a childish tone, "All your deepest wishes will be made true, and you will live forever in your own paradise!"

"So I will have a whipping boy to call my own? One that I can…'toy' with for many years to come?" Volgin looked creepily at Raiden.

"That has always been my dream too… Maybe we should stay in contact after this game," Vamp intervened, directed at Raiden and Volgin, for whoever seemed more interested.

"Too bad there will only be _one_ survivor for this game. It's a dream you three won't get to share."

"But I'm not-" Raiden tried to explain, before the colonel cut him off.

"Any more questions before we're underway? No? Good. My men will commence handing out your backpacks. Don't even try using the weapons yet. Once given your day pack, you are to flee this building. You have 5 minutes to spread yourselves out. If I catch any of you using your weapons in this period- and I'll know- your collars will be set off. So, with no further delays, lets begin this little operation!"

At the colonels command, soldiers walked about the area, handing backpacks to each player. Upon receiving their bags, they each left the building and scattered out across the island.

When Snake made it outside, he looked over the area quickly, and pulled out his map. From the landscape around him (the open area in front of him, the forest to his left, and the rocky area to his right), he figured he was near the center of the map, off to the southwest a little, facing north. He decided to head off toward the rocky area. It was an easy place to hide, and he'd figured most people would head for the forest area.

* * *

Here is the list of all the players in this fic. After this chapter, I will be crossing off names of the people that are dead, and I will post it in white (to avoid spoilers, for people who dislike them). 

Solid Snake-------------Solidus Snake-----------The Boss

Liquid Snake------------Raiden------------------The Sorrow

Vulcan Raven-----------Vamp-------------------The Pain

Revolver Ocelot---------Fortune-----------------The Fear

Psycho Mantis----------Fatman------------------The End

Sniper Wolf-------------Johny Sasaki------------The Fury

Decoy Ocelot-----------Olga---------------------Volgin

Cyborg Ninja-----------Ocelot-------------------Null

Meryl-------------------Eva----------------------Python

Otacon -----------------Gene--------------------Cunningham

I decided not to use Big Boss, because he is virtually identical to Solid Snake in a lot of ways.


End file.
